Five Years
by KissMeImVintage
Summary: "In five years, we'll meet back at this camp, and if we're both still single, I'll marry you."  "Deal."
1. Sealed, with a Kiss

"_In five years, we'll meet back at this camp, and if we're both still single, I'll marry you." "Deal."_

**Discalimer**- Sadly I own nothing, but the plot.

Hello! I'm Janie, and I hope you all enjoy my first fic! Btw I know it's rather short, but it'll get longer!

* * *

**Ch.1 Sealed with a Kiss**

"**If we ever meet again, I'll have so much more to say, if we ever meet again." - Timbaland and Katy Perry, '**_**If we ever meet again**_**'**

The lake was beautiful at night. The way the stars shone in the sky and shimmered with the water harmonizing a serene spot, away from the chaotic camp celebrating the Connect 3 victory in the Final Jam. Them winning left all the other campers with a bittersweet feeling, yes, we were all happy that the guys had won, and they were going to get a record deal; which was awesome. However, the fact that all the other competitors basically only got a pat on the back sucked, and sucked hard.

"Hey, Izzy!"

I smiled I knew the voice all too well. "Hey Jason", I said turning to him, watching as he began to sit next to me on the docks. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, well obviously you were robbed."

Laughter. The one thing he caused too easily when we were together. "Well, no one's doubting that, but I still want you to believe I'm a good sport.", causing him to smile. His smile was one of the most beautiful things I've ever witnessed. It was magical, because it could light up any room. It was perfect, just like he was.

"So, what are you're plans when you go home tomorrow?", a certain sadness in his voice when he asked.

"College. I got into Julliard, but I'm only going for dance"

"Why just dance? You're an amazing singer, you should definitely try to go into more of a music field. But, not because you're a bad dancer; it's just you have a gift and should share it."

"Stop with the flattery, you'll make my head get big.", I teased.

"It's true though Izzy, you're amazing."

"Don't you mean my singing?"

"No."

Thank God that it was dark, because I would've killed myself if he saw how red that comment had just made me. How could one person have such a big effect on me?

"So, no college for you, I'm guessing.", trying to rid the awkward silence, that had occurred after his comment.

"I'll probably do online classes, but since we'll probably be in a studio for awhile, they'll be no real college."

I nodded. "Well, I'm really proud of you guys. You deserve it." I smiled. I felt like I was in a corny chick flick movie. The two of us on the water front, at night, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Marry me."

I'm positive my heart stopped and so did my corny fantasy. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Jason, and yes the year we've been here together has made me happier than anything else, but.. "I can't Jason, we're 19, and were going to be at two different ends of the country."

"Come on Izzy, I love you and I know you love me, we'd be able to make it work."

"Jason, I do love you, but we're barely adults and we've never officially dated and-"

"Stop making excuses, Iz, just say yes."

"Here, I, Isbelle Jean Brookes, promise you, Jason Adam Gray, that in five years we'll meet back at this camp, and if we both are still single, I will marry you."

I've seen Jason happy, but I've never seen him smile, so big before. "Deal."

And with that we sealed it with a kiss, not our first, and if everthing pans out, not our last.


	2. That Was It

"_In five years, we'll meet back at this camp, and if we're both still single, I'll marry you." "Deal."_

**Disclaimer**- Sadly I own nothing, but the plot.

**A/N**- First of all thank you everyone who has; reviewed, favorited, and set alerts, for this story. It means a lot that people are actually enjoying something that I've created. Also I just wanted to give a heads up that this chapter is in Jason's POV. I'm not sure when I'll go back to Izzy's POV (it could be next chapter or a few down the line) it all depends on my mood. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write!

**P.S. ** The song that Izzy is performing is _Black Wedding_, by Meg and Dia, and I'm loading all her costumes to my account page just in case you want to see what she'll be wearing.

**Ch.2 That Was It**

"**In your brown eyes you'll watch her go. Then turn the record on and wonder what went wrong? What went wrong?" - Lady Gaga, '_Brown Eyes_'**

I've never wanted to get out of a limo so much in my life. In fact I'm pretty sure I'd rather be thrown into a crowd of screaming, hormonally crazed fans, butt naked, then sit in this limo one more minute than sit in this car with _them_. Them being of course, My two brothers, Shane and Nate, and their girlfriends, Mitchie and Caitlyn. Don't get me wrong I love them all, however their all in their 'lovey-dovey' phase where everything is cute and they can do no wrong by each other. It's not noticeable to them, but I guess it's noticeable to anyone being a fifth wheel.

"I would like to announce that we have finally arrived at Camp Rock.", Chuck, our driver, said to us.

"Thank God.", I mumbled.

Camp Rock hadn't changed in the least bit, granted it's only been four years, since I came here last. I couldn't help, but smile as I began to smell the mixture of river water, dirt, and raw talent; the perfect smell for Camp Rock, of course.

" 'Lo Loves!", Brown said walking towards us.

Mumbles of hellos could be heard and distant small talk, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy looking into the crowd of campers trying to see if I could see a 5'4 fire engine red haired Izzy (that is if she kept dying her hair) the whole reason I came back.

"Alrite I'll get someone to take your bags, since you lot were late we've got to do camp instructor introductions now, so lets go." Brown said ushering us to our designated spot, so we could entertain the crowd. "Alrite camp rockers! I'm Brown and I want to introduce you to the amazing instructors you will be having this year.", he said enthusiastically. "First off, for music production give it up for Miss Caitlyn Gellar..."

We all did our little routines we practiced for the class we were going to teach, with Mitchie on vocals, Shane on dancing, Nate with song writing, and me on guitar. Yet the whole time I kept my eyes out for the girl who I came back for.

"Now as a very special surprise, I give you your Stage Performance Instructor, straight from Broadway, give it up for Miss Isabelle Brookes!"

My heart stopped. I should have known that she would've been an instructor not a guest. A curtain raised from the stage that Brown had exited. It showed a church-like scene, with pews, a priest, a small congregation, and of course the most beautiful girl in the world, Izzy Brookes. She looked amazing, granted she was wearing a black dress that probably weighed more than she did, but theatricality was one thing she shined in.

_You were unaware that diamonds came with debt.  
Ironic sure but that's the way it is, got my vows off the internet.  
You say, "Crying weakens my immune system."  
But don't forget that if you pray for me,  
I'll pray for you, and cash flow too, why not.  
I said, "If you pray for me,  
I'll pray for you, and cash flow too, why not?"_

_It was a black wedding you could hear the organs,  
Not the violins or the words the Pope was saying, was a black wedding,  
You could hear the organs but, no drunken snoring or real hallelujahs.  
Dumb people swore they saw the devil.  
While most prayed they wouldn't last a winter.  
It was a black wedding, throw those blessings all around._

So, you're finally viewing this at 5 foot 6.  
It's not all "roses" like your momma said,  
We're not spoon fed anymore.  
So you gonna tell, all our kids I was an "accident,"  
Ironic, true, but that's the way you act, when you're upset, so let's take this outside.  
We see our mirrors from outside.  
And he said, "We are only pride.  
We stay hidden all our lives."

As she was sang she walked around the stage with a black rose bouquet like a bride would, it was a brilliant performance. __

It was a black wedding you could hear the organs,  
Not the violins or the words the Pope was saying, was a black wedding,  
You could hear the organs but, no drunken snoring or real hallelujahs.  
Dumb people swore they saw the devil.  
While most prayed they wouldn't last a winter.  
It was a black wedding, throw those blessings all around.

What else is there to know when your bible's here?  
What else is there to know when your bible's here?  
There are no lies to find when the page is bare.  
What else is there to know when your tax is shared?

_Outside. We see our mirrors from outside.  
And he said, "We are only pride.  
We stay hidden all our lives."_

It was a black wedding you could hear the organs play...words the Pope was saying. Was a black wedding you could hear the organs not, no drunken snoring or real Hallelujahs.  
The Grave digger said, "It's this cathedral..." They drank holy water like it was the last supper. It was a black wedding, throw those blessings all around.  
(What else is there to know when your bible's here?)  
It was a black wedding, throw those blessing all around.  
(What else is there to know when your tax is shared?)  
It was a black wedding, throw those blessings all around. 

When the song came to an end she smiled, and tossed her bouquet into the audience and watched as the young female campers clawed each other to get to it. After the initial "cat fight" she was met with a gracious cheer from the audience.

She smiled her infamous Isabelle-Jean-Brookes-can-brighten-any-room smile. Yet, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. She had stopped dying her hair and it had turned to a more natural black color, but that wasn't it. She had gotten a little taller, but it was probably more the heels she was wearing fault then hers, but that wasn't it, either. Then my heart sank. She had a diamond ring on her ring finger. Yeah that was it.


	3. Friend

"_In five years, we'll meet back at this camp, and if we're both still single, I'll marry you." "Deal."_

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing, but the plot.

**A/N**- Once again, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, set alerts, and favorited my story. It truly means a lot to me. Also this chapter is in Jason's POV again, I'm thinking that the next chapter will go back to Izzy's POV though. Anyway enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

**Ch.3 Friend**

"**You know I felt this pain today; it's one of many so it doesn't matter anyway." - Twisted Method, '_Awkward Silence_'**

The docks were wonderful at night. You were able to go out alone to get your mind together, kind of like what I was doing now. How was Izzy engaged? I mean sure I've dated other girls like I expected her to, but never did I think engagement would be an option. Plus all the girls I dated didn't stand a chance when compared to Iz. Was she lying that summer to not hurt my feelings? No, she would never do that, would she?

"Hey, I thought you would be out here.", the voice of an angel said.

I turned to see Izzy coming to sit down next to me. She had changed out of that huge dress and was wearing sweats with a bag in her hand, and I don't think I've ever seen her so beautiful.

"Hey Iz, long time no see, huh?"

"Five years, if I remember correctly.", she chuckled.

"Yeah, so what's new, Miss Broadway star?", I said trying to be polite with conversation.

She laughed, and much like her voice is was too angelic for words. "Well, Brown was over exaggerating when he announced me, but I am on Broadway, kind of. I was doing Chicago, but 'my contract is up, so I need to decide to renew it, or look at my other offers for the Grease or the Legally Blonde musicals."

"You'd have to dye your hair for both."

"Actually, I'd be allowed to wear a wig, for the shows."

"Then Grease, it's your favorite movie of all time. I remember you brought a portable DVD player and only brought Grease, so you'd sit in this exact spot and sing all the songs; mimicking the dance moves that could be done without requiring you to get up."

She smiled, God that is a beautiful smile. "I can't believe you remember that. God, I was such a nerd."

"No you weren't and if I remember correctly I joined you a few times you watched the movie."

"More like a few dozen.", she joked. "I think you love that movie as much as me."

"Or maybe I just loved the person watching it.", there I said it. I believe I have officially made an ass out of myself, just by the look of shock and disappointment on her face.

"I'm engaged.", the confirmation of the obvious was given.

"I know, I saw your ring when you were preforming.", I said now glaring at the diamond.

"His name is Robert, and he is a writer for Rolling Stone. He wrote a piece on me, two years ago and we just clicked."

"You don't have to explain, it's ok. I don't blame you.", even though a small part of me knew that was a lie. How could someone who was your perfect match in every way, just fall for another. It didn't make any sense at all.

I began gazing at the water, wishing something would happen anything to get my mind off the ring on Izzy's finger.

"Want to watch Grease?"

I snorted. That would work. "Yeah, Sandra Dee, let's watch it."

She smiled and pulled out her DVD player putting in the infamous DVD, pressing play. The movie went on, we both sang the classic songs, and doing all the hand motions to the songs we could, and everything felt right. The movie ended and I walked her back to her cabin, instructors had the privilege of not having to share.

"Thanks for putting up with me.", she said.

It wasn't putting up, I enjoyed it, because I love you, but I couldn't say that. "Anytime."

"So, I guess I'll see you at breakfast?", she said awkwardly.

"Yeah.", replying in the same awkward manner.

"Want to sit together?"

"Sure."

"Ok then, night."

"Night."

Then she kissed me on the cheek and smiled. "Thanks for still wanting to be my friend."

"No, problem.", I said putting on my best fake smile, and walking to my own cabin. Before falling asleep I did come to one conclusion... Friend is the single most horrible, disgusting, and vile word in the entire English language.


End file.
